


To the galaxy

by Congsisi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congsisi/pseuds/Congsisi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	To the galaxy

BGM -Space oddity-David Bowie

Chapter 0  
金道英对于李泰容来说，是一个美丽的梦，一个来自距离地球36光年的蓝紫色小行星的梦。

李泰容凭借着一本科幻小说如愿以偿当上了作家，虽说是作家，却长了一张艺人的脸，自然而然地成了各大电视台的宠儿。面对摄像头，他总爱开玩笑说这本书写的是自己的亲身经历。几年下来，也算是小有名气。

“节目的最后，有什么想对各位粉丝说的吗？”  
“不要慌张，不管遇到什么事，都不要慌张。DON’T PANIC.”

Chapter 1  
高二那年金道英转过来的时候，李泰容可没打算跟他交朋友。他在这里没有朋友，因为几乎所有人都在嘲笑他想当作家的梦想。

对于这个学校的学生来说，作家实在是一个遥不可及的职业，特别是对于李泰容这样的“末等生”。起初他会很愤怒地还击，但在那次在垃圾桶里找到自己涂涂画画填满的本子之后，就再也不屑与他们打交道了。老师唯一一次因为这事儿找他是在开学第一天，为了那宝贵的升学率，老师让他放弃。这种话李泰容听多了。他其实也没怎么听进去，满脑子都在想怎么在开学第一天逃课去漫画书店。

周五下午，李泰容照例翘掉最后一节体育课去便利店打工。不是因为他有多缺钱，而是，“要是以后写书出名了，没点传奇事迹怎么行！”李泰容在几年后的论坛节目上提到这段经历，笑着回答道。

在这里见到金道英是不太可能的，毕竟还是上课时间，新任学生会副会长怎么会带头翘课？但那一头抢眼的紫发告诉李泰容，那个坐在自己打工的便利店吃着拉面的人，就是金道英。

李泰容还在犹豫着要不要去打个招呼，反倒是金道英先转过头来冲他招手。李泰容没想到这位学校里的人气王竟然认识自己：“啊你好！你认得我？”金道英指指李泰容的胸牌：“跟我一个学校的呀！”

金道英怎么会不认识李泰容。其实，他刚转学过来的那天，正拿着一大堆资料准备让老师签字，在走廊里就遇到了从办公室出来的李泰容。一张棱角分明的脸表情很平淡，愤怒，失望，却没有半点恶意。金道英睁大眼睛看着他从自己面前走过，在原地顿了几秒，才向前走去，他在心里暗暗想到：这张脸是我在地球上见过最好看的。

下午三点的便利店没什么顾客，李泰容很快收拾好了店里的卫生便在前台坐下来。空气安静得连阳光照进来的声音都听得到，李泰容受不了这样尴尬的气氛，先开口客套地说：“你的头发，染的颜色很好看。”金道英不好意思地摸摸自己的头发：“啊谢谢，不过……”话被今天下午的第一位顾客打断。“不过不是染的。”金道英把这句话吞进肚子。等到李泰容用完美的鞠躬和微笑送走客人，转过头来问金道英：“不过什么？”金道英低下头去吃掉了最后一口拉面：“……没什么。”

这个话题就这样戛然而止了，熟悉的尴尬气氛一直持续到金道英把拉面碗扔进垃圾箱离开。路过收银台的时候，金道英看着李泰容，突然说：“泰容哥，我其实，不是地球人，你信吗？”李泰容被这突然地奇怪问题惊到了：“诶？”这样的问题和语气他在学校遇到的太多了。“你的文章被发表了，你信吗?”;“你这次作文拿了一等奖！你信吗？”……一时间，他没法分辨出这到底是一句疑问句还是玩笑话。“那么周一见！”还没等李泰容回答，金道英就挥着手出去了。

Chapter 2  
他们的下一次见面不是周一，隔天，金道英就来找李泰容了。

李泰容正在收银台坐着准备下班，看见金道英推门进来有些惊喜。惊的是这个点了竟然还有客人；喜的是，这个客人是金道英。他也不知道自己为什么会这么想，可能是因为，他是唯一一个和自己主动说话的同学吧。

金道英脸上没了以往那一副全世界最乐观的表情，红红的眼眶里，眼睛躲闪着避开李泰容的眼神。他在窗边找了个位置坐下。

“泰容哥，我今天能去你家住一晚吗？”

李泰容的家不大，看起来只有他一个人住。“你家没人吗？”李泰容把床头那张全家福轻轻放倒：“之前和姐姐住的。去年她结婚就搬出去了。”

金道英其实真的不是地球人，他来自船帆座的HD85512b号行星，作为最新一批第201号成员加入银河系管理委员会，是众多委员中最年轻的一个。银河系管理委员会是在十几年前的“地球强行拆迁”事件后兴起的组织，接替了银河系办事处的工作，是银河系最大的管理组织。

他的星球上规定，所有子民都不允许对外星球的人产生情愫。特别是，作为银河系管理委员，本就是星球代表。昨天金道英回到基地，还没进门，就被通知，自己因“对地球人产生好感”而被停职了。

这一停职就是五个月。金道英自己也觉得莫名其妙，为了不让自己触犯条规，他给自己选的学校是个男校。这几天唯一接触到的女性是饭堂的阿姨，而且只在吃中饭点菜的时候见过面。“不可能啊……”金道英摸着自己的左胸口，摇摇头。

他查过了，最近将近半年都没有能搭的宇宙便车回他的母星——地球实在偏僻了。 这五个月都不能回基地，就意味着金道英要自己解决住宿问题。这时候，金道英第一个想到的，是李泰容。

去找李泰容之前，他在地球的网站上搜索了“如何让别人收留自己一晚”，点赞最多的回答说，要让自己看起来可怜一点。于是他又花了半个小时练习演技，动身前，还往自己眼睛里滴了两滴清凉眼药水。

事实证明，金道英的学习能力不错，顺利地给自己找到了住处。

金道英洗漱的时候，特意留意了一下李泰容家的卫生间。除了有点旧没什么缺点，到处都整整齐齐干干净净的，特别是——对于宇宙漫游者来说最重要的——毛巾。

那天晚上，两人并肩在床上躺了好久。房间里突然多出一个人，都还不太适应。

依旧是李泰容先开的口：“为什么离家出走？”

这一问难倒了金道英。要说实话吗？就他所知，地球人对外星人的存在几乎不相信，更别说是了解银河系管理委员会了，这一说，又要解释大半天；但是面对李泰容这张脸，让他撒谎，又实在开不了口。

还没等金道英想好怎么回答，李泰容到先开口了：“跟父母吵架了吧，要好好对家人才行啊……”

“嗯知道了。”金道英打断了李泰容，他还不适应地球人的某些感情和习惯，他不知道为什么家人已经让人伤心到离家出走这一步，却还是要装做自己错了的样子，回去道歉，再好好对他们。

“那哥你的家人呢？”这一次轮到李泰容沉默了。空气沉寂了好久好久，直到金道英正准备翻第五次身，才听到枕头那边传来轻轻的三个字“不在了”。

李泰容的父母死于两年前的火灾。他有尝试过救他们出去。一根着着火的柱子冲着他砸下来。他逃开了，他害怕。毕竟，他也只有十五岁。

无论其他人再怎么安慰他这不是他的错，无论姐姐再怎么把当年冲进火场的他描述得像个英雄，他始终无法原谅自己的懦弱。

房间里一声声抽泣清晰得心痛。“道英啊……”金道英把躺在旁边的人揽在臂弯里，李泰容把身子缩着，像刚刚出生的婴儿一样，显得那么的不堪一击。

李泰容的脸贴在金道英的肩上，他身上闻起来很香，是芳香剂的味道。等到李泰容渐渐平复下来，金道英犹豫了一下，说：“哥，你知道吗，我也没有父母。” 

李泰容躺回自己的枕头。

“我不是地球人啊。我的父母，在我的母星上，因为一场传染病死掉了。当时政府研制出的药物很稀有，我因为是银河系管理委员会的成员，所以被优先保护起来，才免于一死。”

金道英把脚伸进李泰容的被子踢了踢他的脚，“泰容哥，你相信我吗。”

李泰容回踹了他一脚：“相信你。别踢我了。”

李泰容是地球上为数不多的几个相信外星人存在的人，并且深信不疑。他这个人，除了拥有一张上帝祝福过的脸之外，还是挺倒霉的。他仍然不敢相信遇到外星人这种千百年一例的事情就发生自自己身上。而且，这个外星人，现在就躺在自己身边。

“你的星球叫什么？”李泰容翻过身问金道英。却听到身边传来的浅浅的呼声。原来外星人睡觉也会打呼噜啊。

Chapter 3  
这样一来，两个人同吃同住，一起上学放学，没多久就混熟了。金道英也学到了：如果两个人很熟的话，不用敬语也是可以的。于是，同居一周以后，金道英就再也没叫过李泰容一句哥。

“呀李泰容！ 我要的咸豆花你怎么买的甜的！ ”  
“爱吃吃，不吃滚啊！ ”  
“你什么态度啊！ 你见我什么时候把你的草莓味牛奶买成哈密瓜味？”  
李泰容手上的香蕉味牛奶下一秒出现在了金道英脸上。  
“李泰容！！！ ”

李泰容带着金道英翻墙逃课，抄作业。同学们看金道英和李泰容走这么近，便也渐渐地疏远了他。金道英到也不介意，他不是很喜欢和人打交道。在这个星球上，有李泰容，就够了。

大概一个月以后的某一个周四，两人约好趁课间偷溜出去。不料被年级主任逮到。两人全校通报批评外加打扫学校走廊一学期，金道英也从学生会副会长的职位上撤下来。

打扫卫生这种事交给李泰容就好，金道英的任务就是陪李泰容打扫卫生。

金道英叼着葡萄味的棒棒糖坐在垃圾箱上看着李泰容扫地。李泰容突然笑出来：“你小子到底是怎么当上学生会副会长的！？”

“啊，那个。填入学登记表的时候我韩语还不是很好来着。有个问题是‘是否有意向加入学生会工作’我看不懂，就随便勾了一个选项，然后就一步一步面试进了啊。要不是现会长在终选的时候露了个腹肌，说不定现在我就是会长。”

李泰容拿着扫帚笑得直不起腰，扶着金道英的手臂直喊肚子疼。

李泰容成人那天是暑假第一天，再开学就要高三了，但高考和他们俩都没什么关系，他们打算好好庆祝一下。

两人从便利店买了一堆啤酒饮料，坐在屋顶上，正准备拉开啤酒罐，李泰容一把夺过金道英手里的酒：“你明年才能喝！ ”然后塞了一罐葡萄味饮料给他。

金道英翻个白眼皱着眉打开饮料。李泰容凑过来想要和他碰杯，他赌气似的装作没看见直往嘴里灌。

“切。”李泰容仰起脖子喝了一大口。酒精给少年留下的初印象不是那么的美妙，他皱着眉缓了好一会儿才放下啤酒。

“呀李泰容。成年之后想干什么？还想当作家么？”  
“说什么呢，作家一直是我的梦想啊……只是我的人生好像过于平淡了，出道成名这个词对我来说太遥远了。”  
“喂！你身边有我这个外星人诶！还叫平淡吗！？”

李泰容转过头看着金道英笑了。

黑色的刘海搭在他额前，衬得他格外单纯，就像电视里会傻乎乎地给购物袋系上安全带的小孩。他刚刚从便利店出来的时候决定明天去把它染成红色。

“成年了，想变得强烈一点。”李泰容在最新一期的《科幻面对面》节目中提到自己的红发时期后，各大社交平台上都被他红色狼奔头的旧照刷屏了。

“你要不要我带你去我的星球上看看。”  
“好啊。”

Chapter 4  
李泰容第二天真的去染发了。

他好像天生就和红色很搭。这么强烈的颜色放在别人身上十有八九会让人觉得太过了，但李泰容不一样。美容室的姐姐把他的刘海撩上去的时候说：“这张脸啊，harder is better.”

李泰容留着红色狼奔头出来的时候，金道英被这张脸震惊了第三次。在外面排队的年轻女孩们小声议论着怎么会有如此优越的人。

李泰容有点不好意思，拉着金道英问他要不要也换个发色。金道英说，好啊，我想染成黑色。这里的地球人，都是黑色的头发。

两人换完发色走回家。路过打工的那家便利店的时候，金道英说：“哥，你把你的兼职辞了吧。反正以后你去了我的星球，也打不了工了。”

李泰容笑出来：“怎么突然叫我哥。你准备什么时候带我走啊。”

“一个月之后吧，就有宇宙便车来地球了。到时候，别忘了带你的毛巾。” 

李泰容是这么想的，先相信金道英，要是他没说谎，就跟着他去外星，再也不回来了；要是金道英是个骗子，那李泰容就去把退学手续办了，继续打工，听金道英编他的外太空故事，把他们都记录下来，说不定就出道成名了呢。李泰容对于两种计划里都有金道英这一点感到很满意。

不过看金道英每每谈起自己母星的神态，真不像在撒谎。李泰容觉得，金道英要么真的是外星人，要么，就是一个很好的story teller。起码，是比这个想做作家的自己好上很多倍的story teller.

昨天在屋顶的时候，李泰容了解到了一些有关金道英的母星的事情。这颗蓝紫色的行星位于距离地球36光年以外的船帆座。而金道英，在去年作为最年轻的星球代表，加入了银河系管理委员会，是来地球执行任务的。他还知道，那晚金道英来找自己留宿的时候，是被莫名其妙地停职，从基地里赶出来了。

“哥，你要做好心理准备哦。那里所有人的头发都是我这样的紫色。”金道英坐在屋顶边缘晃着小腿。

李泰容抬起头看着天，宇宙这么大，真好，除了地球，我还有地方可去。马上就要离开了，他一点都不害怕，也不留恋，只是憧憬。

金道英是在这时候确认的。他映着星光转头盯着李泰容的侧脸，嘴角不自觉地上扬。半分钟后才回过神来，他一只手给自己扇着风，另一只手摸着自己的左胸口。嗯，那个让自己产生好感的而被停职的地球人，就是李泰容。

“别傻了李泰容，36光年之外呢，你肉眼找不到的。”  
“呀金道英。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还真是，一点都不懂浪漫啊。”

金道英看着李泰容的嘴唇，很薄。他没有涂润唇的习惯，有几处都起皮了，嘴唇周围的绒毛因为沾了啤酒亮晶晶的。他就这么凑上去了。那一刻金道英只觉得自己大脑一片空白，什么也不想去想，在李泰容嘴角落下一个吻。

李泰容愣了一下：“傻子。”捧起金道英的脸，吻上他的嘴唇。两人都是第一次，拙劣的吻技显得生涩又炽热。金道英的嘴里还有葡萄味饮料甜中带涩的味道。 分开的时候，李泰容对上了金道英的眼睛，湿漉漉的，像小兔子。

那之后当他们再说起那晚的吻，金道英表示，托李泰容的福让他尝到了酒的味道，好苦。他以后打死也不会喝酒的。

Chapter 5  
一个月很快就过去了。在这期间，李泰容去辞了职，办了退学手续，给姐姐通了几次电话，去了一次父母亲的墓地，取出了银行卡里的一点点积蓄，和金道英一起去补了一次发色。金道英还带着李泰容回了一次基地——去给李泰容办移民手续——这样他们就能名正言顺地在一起了。反正李泰容说他这一去就没打算回地球。

金道英一手拉着李泰容，另一只手把拇指伸向天空。  
“毛巾带好了吗？”  
“嗯。”

飞船准时到了，投下的影子把那一片田野都笼罩了起来。听着耳边呼呼的风声，李泰容第一次对逃离地球这件事感到紧张。

金道英察觉到了李泰容手心的冷汗，用力扣紧了李泰容的手指，闭上眼睛说：“你知道对于宇宙漫游者最重要的是什么吗。第一是毛巾。第二就是，不管遇到什么事，都不要慌张。”

一束光突然从飞船射下来，李泰容被强光刺得睁不开眼睛，只觉得自己双脚渐渐离开了地面。紧张感很快被克服地心引力带来的兴奋所代替。

他不想错过这次俯瞰地球的机会。努力睁开眼向下看，离地几百米的高度还是给了他一阵的眩晕感。看着楼房变成一个个灰褐色的小方块，像以前玩的那种电子游戏里的像素世界，然后又隐藏在绿色的森林和蓝色的大洋之间的间隙里，世界，哦不对，是地球，缩小又缩小。李泰容知道，自己和这个蓝绿色的星球，彻底告别了。

起飞很顺利。金道英说，自从十几年前的“地球强拆”事件之后，银河系的交通系统做了一次大整改，想去哪个星球，只要预约宇宙便车就好了。近五年来，还一次事故都没发生过。

36光年的距离，也许对于不知道“无限不可能驱动引擎”的人来说是一辈子都不可能到达的遥远，但这个距离还远远难不倒宇宙便车。这一次启动无限不可能引擎的时候，飞船变成了一个首饰盒，他们俩变成了一对天使和恶魔图案的耳钉。经过这么多年的维修和改进，无限不可能驱动引擎已经非常先进了，不到一分钟，机械女声报出“船帆座 HD85512b号行星”，宇宙便车就要着陆了。

李泰容抱怨着时间太短，自己还没来得及好好感受一下变成金属的感觉就到了。金道英白了他一眼：“白痴。”

Chapter 6  
金道英的星球看起来是蓝紫色的，像一颗蓝莓葡萄混合口味的糖果。所有东西看起来和地球上没什么两样：这里也有大气，所以不用穿宇航服，只是地心引力比地球上弱一点。

“比较令人开心的是，这里没有那么强的地心引力，一跳就能跳得很高很高。”李泰容在书中这么写道。

从宇宙便车车站到金道英家的那一段路，李泰容是跳回来的。金道英看了一圈大街上行人的眼神，一把把空中的李泰容扯下来。顶着一头大红色的头发却跳得跟傻子一样，也只有李泰容了吧。金道英想。

这里的生活很好适应，因为没有人认识李泰容，所以他也不需要去处理什么关系——这是他的薄弱项。他也不想去认识什么人，在这个星球上，有金道英，就够了。

为了不让生活太无聊，他给自己在书店找了份工作。打发时间的同时还能拓展一下视野，为以后的作家梦想做铺垫。那段时间他读了好多好多书，他觉得，这应该是自己向着梦想努力得最多的几个月。

在空闲时间里，他就跟着金道英到处溜达。金道英刚刚复职，不敢轻易请假在家陪李泰容。他会给李泰容寄明信片，每到一个星球，他就会拜托那里的宇宙邮差帮忙送信——这可不是一般人能享受到的待遇。李泰容把那些卡片都收藏起来，夹在一本厚厚的字典里——李泰容在学习这里的语言，因为他不想在耳朵里塞进那种会自动翻译的巴别鱼。

“我去地球的时候也是这么想的。”金道英说。

不过，要是金道英去外星执行任务的日子碰巧赶上李泰容的休息日，也一定会带上他一起去。他们还抽空去了一次全宇宙最有名的餐厅——宇宙尽头餐厅。

在这些长长短短的，借助于“无限不可能引擎”的旅途中，李泰容变成过气球、小丑、扑克牌、滑板……其中最喜欢的一次，他变成了一根葡萄味的棒棒糖，金道英变成了一瓶草莓味甜牛奶。  
那一次他们去了位于天鹅座的开普勒-22b行星。那是一颗很好看的墨绿色星球。去那里之前，金道英的心情好像有点低沉，他一而再再而三地跟李泰容强调：“泰容哥，你要做好心理准备。”还说他会在那里看到奇怪的东西。

李泰容在外太空生活了这么久，也去到过不少星球了，他觉得，最糟糕的，也就是地球那程度而已。虽然不知道金道英为什么一直让自己做好心理准备，却还是一直担心着金道英的状况。

下便车的时候，金道英回头想对李泰容说些什么，却欲言又止了。

这个星球的抹茶很出名。李泰容以一天三支抹茶冰淇淋的速度消耗着金道英卡上的公款。李泰容的疑惑直到那一天被解开了——他在抹茶冰淇淋铺前看到了妈妈。

原来，这个星球的统治者为了防止外星生物入侵，给星球施了魔法——所有外星人都会在这里见到他们曾经失去的人——亲人、爱人、朋友……但在这里看到的他们都只是幻觉，他们在这里不爱他，甚至不认识他。这样的痛苦换做谁都难以忍受，这个星球也因此避免了许多次战争和灾害。

金道英是银河系管理委员会的成员，自然是受到保护的，但李泰容不是。金道英不知道李泰容会在什么时候看到什么，工作的时候也不能擅自离岗，这一次，金道英也保护不了李泰容。

李泰容就那样在冰激凌铺前站了好久好久，他疯狂地向“妈妈”招手，朝她跑过去，但得到的却只有“妈妈”头也不回的背影和周围人异样的眼光。直到手中的抹茶冰激凌融化，一滴一滴地滴在鞋子上，他才发现，自己已经满脸泪水了。这时候，李泰容想到的第一个人，是金道英。

他跑回金道英的办公室，没有进去打扰他，在门口的台阶上坐着，一直等到他下班。妈妈的样子就一直在他的脑海里浮动。他把头埋进臂弯里。

“泰容哥？”  
“道英啊，我看到我妈妈了。但她好像，不认识我了。”

第二天，这位一直勤勤恳恳工作的年轻委员破天荒地申请了早退。本打算直接回家，但李泰容执意要让金道英尝一尝这里的抹茶冰激凌。

“可是，再留一天，哥你真的没关系吗。”  
“有你在，就没关系。”

李泰容真的再也没出现过那样的幻觉。这个星球的统治者，只想到了人每每遇上分别和重逢都会痛。但他应该不知道 ，一切魔法，都是敌不过爱的。

李泰容真正闲下来的时候开始写书。在外星球成为作家好像也蛮不错的。外星作家写的书，应该会大卖的吧。他把所有有关金道英的记忆都写下来，像闪着耀眼星光的乳白色银河一股脑地向下倾泻。偶尔李泰容会拿给金道英看，金道英看完就哭得稀里哗啦，转头发现李泰容早就湿了眼眶。

但煽情的时间只占一小部分，毕竟李泰容还是那个傲娇的李泰容，金道英还是那个嘴贫的金道英。两人把因为一点鸡毛碎皮的小事就吵得要把房顶掀翻的幼稚习惯带到了36光年以外。

有一年冬天，两个人因为地暖究竟要调几度吵了一架，在邻居阿姨的调剂下，最终的解决方案是，去外面堆个雪人。

“呀金道英看好了！ ”一个雪球直直地冲着金道英的鼻尖飞过来。  
“我让你砸我！ ”金道英摘下手套，把冰冷的手从李泰容的后颈探进去。  
后来邻居的那位阿姨出来扔垃圾的时候看到一院子的狼藉和满天飞的雪球，摇了摇头：“年轻人真是……不是说好堆雪人吗。”

那天两个人并肩躺在雪地里。这里的雪花落得比地球慢多了，看着雪花慢慢悠悠地飘下来，李泰容第一次对金道英说出了那句话。

“道英啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”

Chapter 7  
李泰容以为，遇到了金道英之后，就不会再有不幸的事发生。

金道英时隔一年拿到了去地球的任务。临走前他问李泰容想不想一起回去看看，李泰容说，算了，在那待了快二十年，待够了。

“那你到时候别想我了后悔哦。”金道英上便车前还不忘贫一嘴。  
“你可别自作多情了。”

李泰容去书店工作，写自己的书，被年轻的女孩搭讪然后婉言拒绝，像以往金道英出差的时候一样生活。

只是这次金道英没有寄明信片回来，李泰容还担心他出了什么事。幸好，一周以后，金道英回来了。

“呀李泰容，一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”  
“坏消息有多坏？”  
“比任何一个消息都要坏。”

金道英在执行任务的时候抽空去看望了李泰容父母。  
“我在那碰见你姐姐了。”  
“是吗。她说什么了？”

李泰容的姐姐什么也没说。因为她已经什么也说不了了。

“她死了，难产死的。我看见她的遗照就放在你父母的旁边。”  
“诶？呀金道英你这玩笑过分了……”李泰容不敢相信。他比任何一次都希望这只是一句有点过分的玩笑。  
“是真的。”

李泰容喝了好多好多酒。他以前一直听说喝酒就可以逃避一些事情，还想过是有多不幸才要借助这么苦涩的液体来麻痹自己。但当他自己体会到这种撕心裂肺的痛时，又可笑地发现，自己正被过去的自己嘲笑着。他感觉得到自己正变得昏昏沉沉，心里的痛苦渐渐变得模糊，他不想清醒过来，直到胃里灼烧般火辣辣的疼覆盖了心里的。

金道英坐到他身边去，拉开啤酒罐上的拉环碰上李泰容的酒杯，说：“今年我可以陪你喝了。”

两人在面对酒精的时候都还是新手，扒着马桶吐的时候李泰容捋着金道英的背说：“你喝个屁。”金道英脸涨得通红，眼睛也有些充血，回头瞪了李泰容一眼。

其实金道英喝下第一口的时候就后悔了。靠，真他妈难喝。他对着啤酒瓶子咒骂了一句。透过暧昧的黄色气氛看见李泰容，就像那天在办公室门口看见的他一样，那张脸上被写满绝望，却无半点恶意。妈的，认了。金道英好像一碰到酒精就容易说脏话。仰起脖子就这么把酒咽下去。

因为爱，所以因为苦而决定一辈子也不喝酒的人也能把金黄色的液体大口灌下去。

接吻不是第一次了。苦涩的味道在味蕾上停留的时间太久了，还有些冰啤酒留下的凉意。舌头交缠在一起，金道英皱紧了眉头。苦，太苦了。他任凭李泰容亲吻他的眼睛、脖子、锁骨，任凭他把泪水流进嘴巴里，任凭他扯下自己的衬衣。李泰容的从他腰间探入，性欲的味道在不大的房间里掺杂着啤酒的黄色光晕交错着上升。

“我帮你约好了明天的便车，回去看看吧，我陪你。”  
“好。”李泰容的声音依旧有些发抖。他靠在金道英的肩上，金道英搂着他，就像他们第一天同居的那样。

Chapter 8  
搭乘宇宙便车对两人来说都不是什么陌生的事了。一切都像往常一样，只是这次，李泰容不再期待在无限不可能引擎启动的时候他会变成什么。他其实还没有准备好回家，他还没想好怎么面对那里——会有人因为他的消失而责怪他吗？应该不会吧，那里也没有人可以责怪自己了——姐姐也不在了不是吗。但愿他们都已经忘记他了。

这次搭乘的宇宙便车颠簸得比往常厉害。李泰容抱着他装满自己手稿的书包从一个角落滑到另一个角落。金道英感受到了李泰容的不安，像第一次搭乘时那样扣紧了他的手指，在他耳边轻轻说：“不要慌张。”

那是金道英和李泰容的最后一次牵手。

他们的便车在启动引擎的时候突然发生了故障，必须减少一个人才能正常启动。金道英站在便车门口和李泰容挥挥手：“泰容哥，再见了。”李泰容拼命地想拉住金道英，哭得一滴眼泪都流不出来。金道英挣开他的手掉下去的那个瞬间，李泰容声嘶力竭地喊着他的名字，只可惜金道英再也听不到了。

李泰容还想过自己也跳下去陪金道英，但是看到黑色的宇宙像万丈深渊吞噬掉金道英的身体，他还是忍不住地感到恐惧。他又退缩了，十五岁那年抛下父母逃出火场后的感觉涌上心头，胃囊一阵痉挛。

“他像一颗蓝紫色的星星向着无穷无尽的黑色世界掉落下去，燃烧着整个宇宙。”这是李泰容的成名作的最后几个字。

Chapter 9  
李泰容去了姐夫家里问他能不能收留自己一段时间，姐夫显然对这个自称自己前妻弟弟的少年不大相信，但还是半信半疑地开了门。李泰容在那里见到了他的侄子，和姐姐长得很像。

回到地球之后，李泰容也很少仰望星空，因为他知道，36光年的距离，肉眼是找不到的。他打算等他实现了梦想，就去找金道英了。

李泰容把他的手稿整理了一遍，为文章里的金道英续上一个结局，给出版社寄过去。在等出版社回复的那段时间里，他去过很多次第一次搭乘宇宙便车的田野，回忆着金道英的样子把大拇指指向天空，他希望能回到和金道英生活过的那个地方去。

最后一次，李泰容在等最后一家出版社的消息，最后一次去了那片田野。如果这次还不成功的话，就放弃吧，彻底放弃，包括梦想和那个星球。

幸运之神还是降临了，出版社最终同意了帮他出版这本书，但宇宙便车到最后也没有来，金道英和他的星球还有他的故事好像梦一般从李泰容的世界永远消失了。可能是我没有预约吧，李泰容想，毕竟，地球太偏僻了。

“但是，李泰容这个名字太平庸了，你要想个好一点的笔名。”  
“嗯……那就道英吧。”李泰容犹豫了一下，还是定下了这个名字，因为这个故事，本就属于金道英。

后来，李泰容以道英为笔名出道成名，开着去过外太空的玩笑博得万千粉丝的心。有人这么评论他：“李泰容，要么是真的经历过这些；要么，就是一个出色的story teller。”

五年过去了，这个半新人作家正处于事业的上升期。五年来，他一次绯闻也没有出过，从来都是独来独往，唯一一次花边新闻是说他的性取向是男人。

到了第六年，李泰容突然以安心创作为名义推掉了所有行程，与经纪公司解了约，辞掉了所有助理和经纪人，再也没在大众面前出现过。

他去便利店买了一大堆啤酒，去美容室染了紫色的头发。美容室的姐姐见他来染发惊喜地问他是不是要出版新书了，他只是笑笑没有回应。久违地回到了最开始独自居住的出租房，爬上天台，拉开啤酒罐。这些年的应酬已经让这种苦涩的液体对自己再也没有威慑力。他一罐接一罐的灌下肚去，直到把塑料袋里的酒都喝光了，只剩下一瓶葡萄味果汁饮料。

他把塑料袋提在手上，站起来，身体前倾着倒下去。

“他像一颗蓝紫色的星星向着无穷无尽的黑色世界掉落下去，燃烧着整个宇宙。”


End file.
